warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tripulante
El Tripulante Corpus básico equipa un rifle Dera, y viste un traje marrón claro. Estos tripulantes son débiles y fáciles de matar cuando se encuentran en grupos pequeños, pero en número, pueden derribar fácilmente a un Tenno con fuego combinado. El arma Dera utilizada por este tripulante es significativamente más débil que la Dera disponible para los Tennos. Son el equivalente en Corpus del Lancero Grineer. Tácticas *Crewmen possess the most generic combat tactics performed in the game. Shoot-and-run, Cover-and-Flank and utilizing covers are the basis of these units. **Crewmen tend to fire their weapons continuously and rarely in bursts, unlike their Grineer counterpart Lancero. **Crewman can fire their Deras from both barrels, allowing them to shoot players on elevated areas more effectively. *Crewmen will occasionally take cover and blind-fire at their targets, albeit with suffered accuracy; (a) if ever their cover is half of their standing height, almost completely covering most of their weakspots, (b) if standing near a post or an end of a wall, they will rotate their weapons sideways, hiding most of their bodies until moving sideways reveal them. *They occasionally throw plasma grenades, and when under cover there is an increased likelihood they will throw one. Consejos *All Crewmen come equipped with shields that don't normally regenerate. damage, damage and/or increased damage is advised to dispatch the Crewman's shields quickly. ** damage can bypass their shields completely and deal direct damage to health. also does 50% more damage to corpus health, combined with going through shields makes this damage type extremely devastating. **Upon contact with a Halieto protector, their shields will gain an immediate bonus, along with a quick recharge and shorter recharge delay to their existing shields as long as they are connected. *Headshots are somewhat less practical, because before the bonus multiplier comes into effect, the helmet can absorb and resist some of the damage. This technique is in direct contrast to the 3x multiplier on MOAs's exposed "fanny pack" weakspot. Curiosidades *Crewmen and other Corpus infantry (except MOAs and Ospreys) have their own language, which was added in Update 12. *Crewman energy shields were added in . Prior to that they were incredibly fragile in combat. *In the headshot multiplier on Crewman's helmet was reduced from 2.0x to 0.1x, (likely due to the introduction of Daño), making headshots impractical. To compensate for this the ability to shoot off helmets was later added in . *There is a small texture glitch where a Corpus Crewman will spawn with a red-orange jumpsuit, similar to the Técnico Corpus. However, they still have the same stats and weapons of regular Crewmen, though they tend to be one or two levels higher than standard Corpus enemies. ** They can be seen during Invasion and Fuego cruzado missions, where they can be found inside the Galeón Grineer. They are also named 'Corpus Crewman', while regular variants are named 'Crewman', and their helmets are completely immune to health damage. *** These crewmen only spawn in certain rooms. These rooms always have a window at the opposite end from where the player enters, and have 5 doors leading to small rooms on each side, most of them locked. No enemies will appear on radar prior to entering such rooms even if Sensor enemigo is equipped. *** Anywhere between 3 and 5 will spawn in per room; they are not factored into the enemy count, nor will killing them contribute to it - if a player encounters such a room after the objective is complete Crewmen will still spawn and attack the player. *** These types of crewmen can be viewed as part of a "boarding party" when raiding a Galeón Grineer/Asteroid Facility. They use a light blue portal-like "door" for each individual crewman, where they can be observed exiting out of, triggered once a player enters the room and only lasting moments after a crewmen makes entry before dissipating. Note that you cannot use these portals in any way. *** These Crewmen do not have their own Códice entries, which means they can always be scanned by a Escáner del códice and will always appear orange while zooming in with scanners. *As of , Elite Crewmen completely replace their regular counterparts. They do not replace Tripulante Detron if they appear. Variantes |-|Tripulante Vapos= de:Besatzungsmitglied en:Crewman fr:Homme d'Équipage Categoría:Corpus